This invention relates to an electrostatic latent image recording device, an electrostatic latent image reproducing device, and an electrostatic latent image recording and reproducing device.
In one type of information recording and reproducing apparatus, a recording laser beam is incident to a photoconductive layer via a transparent electrode, and a recording medium includes an electrode which cooperates with the transparent electrode to apply an electric field to the photoconductive layer. The recording medium also includes a layer holding charges which are generated in correspondence with the electric field in the photoconductive layer. The electric field in the photoconductive layer is modulated in accordance with the recording laser beam which carries information to be recorded, so that a charge pattern corresponding to the information is formed on the charge holding layer of the recording medium. The charge pattern is read out from the recording medium by sensing an electric field generated on the basis of the charge pattern.
This type of previously-proposed information recording and reproducing apparatus has problems in the quality of recorded information and the recording density.